


Who's a Good Boy?

by Fandom_fun13



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Found Family, Gen, Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Mairon is a wolf for half the story, a little bit, but like in the past, mairon-centric, the Silvergifting isn't until the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_fun13/pseuds/Fandom_fun13
Summary: Mairon was having a very bad day. He lost the one of the Silmarils, failed his master, and he was pretty sure that this is what dying felt like. After months of hiding in a forest near a small Manish trading village stuck as a werewolf, his luck wasn't looking much better until a young human girl named Ûriel decides that he's the puppy she has been begging her parents to get her for months. What crazy shenanigans will the Dark Lord's most fearsome servant and a 6 year old human get into together? Can Mairon be convinced to change his ways and that the world still has things worth saving in it? Stick around to find out!Thank you sooo much to @daphnerunning for beta reading this! She also writes really great stuff and you should check her out!
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Mairon’s No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has mild gore, but compared to the works it's coming from it really isn't bad. Any/all warnings for chapters will be in the beginning notes, but I don't think there will be many.

He had failed. Again. That wretched elf, Luthien, and her hound had gotten away with one of the silmarils and to make matters worse, Mairon was fairly certain he was dying. He had not been able to shift from the wolf he had taken form as and there had been few times in his very long life he had felt such severe pain. Mairon could fill his lungs slowly filling with blood, the wound in his neck trying and failing to repair itself. He had spent all of his strength, given everything, to a master who barely even looked at him anymore and now it seemed he would give his life to him as well. After all the years he spent holding their dreams together, waiting for Melkor to be released from Mandos, he was going to die alone and unloved, a failure and paling in comparison to three small gems. He couldn’t even find himself regretting it. Slowly the forest around the Maia began fading, the sounds of the animals sounded farther and farther away. “At least I won’t have to face Melkor after this”, he thought, at last giving into the darkness that was swallowing him.

It was not a good day to be the lieutenant of Angband, apparently; not that he would hold his title of lieutenant of Angband much longer, for Melkor was sure to have heard news of his failure by now, and if he hadn't then it would only be a matter of time before he did. And for that he would be killed, slowly and painfully, much like he had done to so many for his master before.

Mairon opened his eyes to find himself still laying in the clearing he had fallen in after his battle against Huan squinting against the light of the Sun, shining high in the sky. His injuries had stopped bleeding but he still could not shift back from the wolf form he had taken nor could he shrink to a more inconspicuous size. Had the Valar not already clearly shown that they didn’t care what happened on this side of the sea, Mairon would have been positive this was some sort of belated punishment for betraying them. 

He sighed in frustration, flopping into the grass, not knowing what to do. Perhaps it would have been different before those valar-damned rocks came into his master’s possession, but then he wouldn’t have had to protect them from any conniving Elves or Men. Regardless, Mairon knew he had fallen from his place Melkor’s most precious possession. That meant that he needed a new home, somewhere far from the watchful towers of Angband but equally far from any major elven kingdom as they were sure to recognize him regardless of what shape he took, and at the moment he was still stuck, much to his chagrin, as humongous wolf. This left the kingdoms of Men and Dwarves as options though dwarves were suspicious and also likely to recognize him for what he was, leaving him no choice but to settle near a Manish kingdom. Mairon found himself not overly displeased with this option; Men were greedy and easy to manipulate, could be strong in battle if he found himself able to return to a fair form and in a mood to develop his own plan to perfect the world in his master’s, no, his former master’s original vision. 

For now though, he must settle with finding a safe place to heal himself so he can turn back to his original form. Mairon recalled a small manish village in the East that wasn’t too far from where he had fallen unconscious. Deciding that was his best option for survival, he carefully made his way to the edges of a dense forest, not too close to the village he would be noticed but close enough he would be able to discern if there were trouble and he needed to find a new place to hide. 

Months passed and slowly Mairon’s wounds healed. How the hound had managed to injure him so severely was still beyond him. One day, he lay in a grove watching the winter snow melt away as the first signs of spring bloomed into being. It had been millennia since he had seen flowers blooming and Mairon found himself feeling rather nostalgic for his life in Valinor. There were few things he enjoyed about the stuffy, strict, single minded people he had been surrounded by before he swore allegiance to Melkor, but living in Utumno and Angband he found himself missing flowers and trees and the other plants Yavanna had kept in her gardens. Mairon hadn’t been very close to Aule, they often got on each other’s nerves, Mairon having increasingly complex ideas he wanted to try for the sake of curiosity, Aule wanting only to follow Eru’s plan, but no matter how heated their discussions got, what words were said between them, Yavanna always let Mairon hide in her gardens as long as he wanted afterwards. Most days, Mairon wished he had been one of her Maiar. But that was before Melkor had shown him the endless possibilities once that opened if you only realized how foolish Eru’s plan was. With that, Mairon got up and stalked out of the grove, feeling more alone than he had in millennia.

He stayed near the village to hear news, not much of interest to him happened there, but it was if nothing else, interesting to see how humans deigned to fill their short little lives. Mairon had been taking a nap in a copse of trees he often inhabited. His spot was close enough to the village he would hear a raid alarm, but far enough away and with dense enough foliage that he didn’t have to worry about being spotted by anyone, even the hunters in the village, or so he thought. For while he was blissfully dreaming of days gone when he and Melkor had thought they would rule Arda together for eternity, a human girl, just about 6 or so, came traipsing through the meadow he slept in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I wrote another chapter in less than two hours, my bad. Anyway, you get to meet two of my OC's Ûriel and her father Faron in this chapter and hear about a lot more. 
> 
> Sindarin Translations and Character Intros:  
> Hûpîn - little dog  
> Ûriel - daughter of fire: 6y/o who finds mai  
> Faron - hunter man: Ûriel’s dad  
> Andrethel - patient woman: Ûriel’s mom  
> Gwather - friend of the shadow: 4 year old sister of Ûriel  
> Cidinnion - small one-male: 1 year old brother of Ûriel

Ûriel was bored. Papa was out working the fields with the other farmers, Mama was taking care of Cidinnion and Gwather was down for a nap. There was no one to play with her. Ûriel knew, on some level that she wasn’t supposed to go into the woods alone, the wild animals were dangerous enough for a six year old, let alone the fact that the Dark Lord’s creatures could be roaming around there, but she needed something to occupy her mind and Gwather was the only other child in the village her age so she was going to find an animal to be her friend. 

Ûriel spent hours wandering the woods looking for the perfect best friend (it was actually 20 minutes but she’s six so there isn’t much of a difference). She talked to birds, rabbits, a fox and even a fat brown toad, but all of them ran away the moment she went to pick them up so they could come home with her. Dejected and close to tears Ûriel was about to give up hope for finding herself a friend when in a dense thicket of trees she heard a loud rumbling. Curious, she crawled through a small hole in some bushes until she came to a small clearing. Ûriel stood up and came face to face with the biggest puppy she had ever seen. The wolf, which was definitely not a puppy and was in fact our sleeping Maia, was easily the size of a horse compared to Ûriel. Delighted with her discovery, she let out a small squeal when she realized that the rumbling was the puppy snoring. This would be her new friend, she just knew it. As such, he would need a name. Her little face scrunched up in thought as she tried to come up with the perfect name. Then, suddenly struck with inspiration she smiled to herself gently patting the werewolf on the head “Hûpîn”. Ûriel clambered up to the snoozing wolf and decided that after all of her hard work and her incredible luck, she would join the puppy for a nap, and snuggled up next to him and dozed off in the warmth of the sun. 

Mairon woke up to something pulling on his snout; hard. Of all the things he had been expecting to be attacking him, it certainly hadn’t been the small human girl that was trying to climb him using his nostril as a grip. He shook his head gently, knocking her off, not enough to injure her, that could alert other humans to his presence and then they would look for him, which would be rather inconvenient, just enough to get her to let go and hopefully discourage her from grabbing him again. 

“Hûpîn you’re awake”, the young girl exclaimed, throwing herself into his neck, thankfully the side that hadn’t been injured by Huan. Mairon didn’t know what to make of this. He should be furious, he certainly wasn’t a puppy and he’d never seen this girl before. Why wasn’t she afraid? She should be terrified, running screaming from him, but instead she was back to trying to climb up his neck so she could ride him like a horse. Instead he only found himself being able to be confused at her lack of fear and intrigued on how she knew elvish at all as she was obviously not elven.

Mairon noticed the sky was beginning to get dark, the village probably had people out looking for the girl, she was far too young to be alone in the forest, especially this deep into it. He pushed her toward the small hole he assumed she had entered through with his nose, hoping she would get his message and leave.

In the not to distant woods someone was shouting “Ûriel! Ûriel where are you”. 

Mairon tensed, preparing himself to run. He didn’t want to kill the humans if he didn’t have to, still being injured, but he couldn’t risk being found either. Ûriel, completely unaware of her new friend’s distress jumped up at the sound of her name. 

“That’s my Papa, so I gotta go”, Ûriel said running toward the exit, “but I’ll come back tomorrow. Bye bye Hûpîn, love you!” With that Ûriel, crawled back out of the brush and bushes and began to run towards the sound of her father’s voice. 

Hearing the crunching of leaves and twigs Faron turned around to see his oldest daughter running toward him, covered in dirt and leaves but seemingly unharmed. “Ûriel where have you been? Your mother and I have been looking for you for hours.”


End file.
